The present invention relates to skateboard devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a foldable skateboard.
A conventional skateboard typically consists of a rigid deck with front and rear truck assemblies attached thereto. A user stands upon the deck, and can control the direction in which the skateboard is traveling by shifting weight to certain places about the board. In most cases, the truck assemblies are located directly beneath the deck, which inherently results in the deck being positioned higher than axes of the wheels of the truck assemblies. This raises the user's center of gravity upon mounting the skateboard. By lowering the deck such that it lies in the same plane in which the axes of the wheels lie, the user's center of gravity is kept closer to the ground, resulting in the skateboard becoming more stable and maneuverable.
Conventional skateboards are also by their nature bulky and difficult to carry when not in use. An example of this type of problem is the banning of skateboards at convenience stores not only because the owner's of such stores do not want the skateboards to be ridden in the store, but also because the skateboards can knock items off of shelves and counters if the child is not paying attention to how he or she is carrying the skateboard. The same type of problem exists at households where children are careless when carrying the skateboard, and due to its bulkiness, accidentally knock the skateboard into household objects, which leads either to their damage or destruction.
Another problem associated with conventional skateboards is storage. Due to their bulkiness, conventional skateboards tend to take up considerable storage space. Alternatively, if not stored properly, skateboards may be accidentally stepped on causing an injury to the person.